thetronfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tron Fanfiction Wiki:Page Creation Portal
This is the Page Creation Portal. If anyone wants, they can use it to create pages with a full, ready-made layout that you just need to customize. Series Ah, series. The things that hold the wiki together. You can make one, too, with the below box. Enter a name in the field provided. align=center preload=Project:Page Creation Portal/Series Layout break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a Series Page Episode Guides You're not supposed to add lists of episodes to a series page. Use the button below to make an episode guide for your series, the title of which corresponding to that of the link in your series page. align=center preload=Project:Page Creation Portal/Episode Guide Layout break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create an Episode Guide Page Episodes There are two major episode types: paragraph format and dialogue format. Now, there are two separate layouts! Paragraph Format Use the button below to make an episode in the paragraph format. Enter a name in the field provided. align=center preload=Project:Page Creation Portal/Paragraph Episode Layout break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a Paragraph Episode Page Dialogue Format Dialogue format is getting more widely used nowadays. Use the button below to increase its use even more. Enter a name in the field provided. align=center preload=Project:Page Creation Portal/Dialogue Episode Layout break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a Dialogue Episode Page Heroes Hero characters are what keep the stories alive. Use the button below to make one. Enter a name in the field provided. (Only use first and last name, if a last name is known.) align=center preload=Project:Page Creation Portal/Character Layout break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a Hero page Villains Almost every show on TV has a villain. Make one here with the button below. Enter a name in the field provided. align=center preload=Project:Page Creation Portal/Villain Layout break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a Villain Page Machines/Technology What's a series without a machine Use the button below to make one. Enter a name in the field provided. align=center preload=Project:Page Creation Portal/Machine and Technology Layout break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a Machine Page Locations There are SOOO many locations on the grid, its hard to keep them tracked. align=center preload=Project:Page Creation Portal/Location Layout break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a Location Page Video Games What trouble is adding a video game for your series? Less trouble, now that you can just use the button below. align=center preload=Project:Page Creation Portal/Video Game Layout break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a Video Game Page Categories There is no real layout for categories. Just use the button below, and pay attention to the format below the button. align=center prefix=Category: break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a Category Page *If you are making a category for your series, make the title the same title as your series. *If you are making a category for your series' episodes, make the title "(Series Name) Episodes". **Change the episode category formatting rule's title to say "(Series Name) Aliens," "(Series Name) Villains," etc. *Add pages to your category to fill it up. Remember that categories are case-sensitive. *Never add a category to a page before creating it here. *Categorize your category in the same way that you categorize pages. Blank If none of these formats fit your topic, use the button below to make a completely blank page. align=center break=no width=20 buttonlabel=Create a Blank Page Other There are a few other things. * * * (use if uploading more than one photo) Category:Site administrationCategory:ContentCategory:Forums